Greed The Homunculus God of Destruction
by themaster1680
Summary: Greed wants power and he craves it
1. Chapter 1

Greed wanted more power he craved it hes already the ultimate homunculus he has all their powers but none of their weaknesses hes even killed his father and took his power but like greed has said before. Greed is money or woman or power or maybe even saving the world these are all things anyone could want. Greed isnt good or bad. because everyone desires something they don't have I am Greed the Ultimate Homunculus And Here is how i became a god


	2. Chapter 2

Greed has a substantial amount of power but after he fought a being known as Goku his power increased dramatically he gained new abilities such as zenkai or what is know as the what doesnt kill me makes me stronger effect. He also gained the ability to become super saiyan hair glows yellow with green eyes but his shield becomes 50x stronger than normal. but in order to become a divine being i need the 4 powers other than my own.


	3. Chapter 3

The symbol of a homunculus god the 4 dots stand for 4 beings himself, Goku, the super saiyan God, and Beerus the God of Destruction having their energy would form a diamond and granting the user great power Greed has 2 he needs 2 more beings to become the ultimate being in the universe beeruses energy alone would make him powerful enough to rule worlds. No one could stop him that was enough for Greed so he set out for these deities.


	4. Chapter 4

Greed set out to find Goku again  
He could sense him but its faint greed smirks and says he must be off world again he put two fingers to his forehead and and a instant he was gone. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were training with Whis to get even stronger and whis pauses their fight Goku your too off guard *punches Goku in the chest* and Vegeta your to tense you need to learn to relax i have said this numerous times. Wait Goku exclaimed theres a huge amount of energy nearby its not Whis or Beerus. A dark haired figure appears with a long black coat. Greed Goku exclaims. I'll cut to the chase i need to know where the Super Saiyan God is or where i can find him greed smirked. Greed fight me Goku said we can try this again Greeds hair turned from black to gold and his eyes turned green. So Greed i see u absorbed my super saiyan energy from our last fight. Yea i have and i got to say is says wanna see my Super Saiyan God Super saiyan transformation. WHAT! Greed exclaimed your the Super Saiyan God? Yes i am so is Vegeta  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *goku transforms with blue hair and blue eyes and eye brows. Let the fight begin Goku.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku and Greed have a stare off before their battle. You ready? Yes Goku i am ready *Greed charges in and punches Goku in the stomach hard. Aghhhh *God fists Greed in the face* ouch that packed a punch they punch and hit hit for awhile landing blows to the face but no one is winning. What is Greeds gain from this vegeta said sternly. Greed smirks. Punches Goku in the face it looks like i barely hit him fine then ill show you my true power i was at. 5% ?! Oh yeah *hair turns red and the homunculus symbol appearred on his eye his chest left arm and tongue* I Am Greed The Ultimate Homunculus. Lets go Goku. The fight continues *knocks Goku on the ground with god fist* Vegeta nothing is working we are going to need to do fusion exclaimed Goku.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakarot you know how i feel about as *Vegeta crosses his arms* Vegeta we got to try this please for the sake of this battle. Fine kakarot we will fuse. Thank you Vegeta get ready Greed your about to get a taste of fusion Vegeta said sterly and proud. Bring it *Greed smirks* fu... sion... where the other two go. I am neither Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta I am the one who will defeat you.*punches Greed hard in the face and goes flying then appears behind him and grabs his face and pounds it to the ground* breaths heavily nice Gogeta your really strong but i havent used all my power yet *Greeds hair turns blue and eyes and eye brows* I have to thank Goku for the Super Saiyan God power its amazing I like it. Gogeta goes to punch Greed when he is instantly behind him and Knocks him out. I must now go to Earth *instant transmission*. thirty minutes later. Kakarot Greed is gone. Damn it Kakarot. He must of went back to Earth we must find him.


	7. Chapter 7

On Earth Greed asked around for Beerus He has asked a green guy named Piccolo he said his location is unknown the human named Yamcha said the same thing. Ugh! maybe i can draw him out *greed Creates a giant ball of energy*. If you don't tell me where he is i will destroy earth Because now i know there are other worlds out there to be mine for the taking.A blue haired woman is calling to Whis telling him to get Beerus here quickly. Meanwhile on Beerus's planet... IM UP IM UP! wait thats my job to destroy earth. *Beerus transports to earth* I'm sorry but i simply cannot allow you to do that. That is my job not yours. Greed smirks you must be Beerus. You forgot to say lord Beerus. Ehh nahh i don't have to how bout you fight me if i beat you. You all will bow before but if i win i will destroy you and get me some pudding. Fine but dont be upset when i wipe the floor with you Beerus. Your confidence will be your undoing. Get ready for a fight Beerus because this wont be a easy one.


	8. Chapter 8

Greed stared at Beerus as Beerus stared back at him before their fight. Greed notices the symbol on his hand is almost complete he needs Beerus's power to finish it. Make the first move but before Greed can finish his sentence he feels a pain in his stomach then he looks down to see Beerus's hand. Your nothing but a human you cant possibly fight me not now. I never said i was human did i. *Greeds hair turns gold with yellow eyebrows and green eyes* How bout now Beerus. Oh i see your a Saiyan. Not exactly. What do you mean? I am a Homunculus I'm a artifical human but i have all the powers of Goku. So i guess you can say Im a Homunculus  
God now or a Super Saiyan Homunculus I have to say i love this power its incredible and amazing. But do you think you can defeat me in mere Super Saiyan no i guess not Ahhhhhhhhhhhh *greeds hair turns red with red eye brows and eyes* Goku couldnt beat me in that form. Yeah but he dont have the powers i got. *Greeds ultimate eye and ultimate shield also his speed is increased* look Beerus im behind you. What? How is that *before Beerus can finish his sentence Greed punches Beerus in the chest* thats pay back. Good very good but dodge this before Beerus can make a move Greed grabs his hand and makes him smack himself. How are you doing this? I told you im very powerful. Yes i understand that but you can't beat me. Greed grabs Beerus's throat. You maybe a God but i am sooooo powerful that u dont even realize how strong i am ? You only absorbed Super Saiyan form and the God form. Greed grins. Greeds hair turns a redish purple and the same for his eyes. I have to thank you for your power I am complete I am Greed the Homunculus God of Destruction. Beerus punches Greed but it doesnt phase him. Give it up i have all your powers no one can stop me. *Goku instant transmissions to the battle* Greed stop I can't allow you to kill him. Oh i don't plan to i only wanted his power. *drops Beerus* I am going to take over Earth actually i will destroy it there are other worlds to be mine. *Greed vanishes in a instant*. We need to go after him Beerus go to sleep we can handle this. Alright Goku. Beerus exclaims he is going to be pretty dangerous he has my power now. I know that. Beerus vanishes with Whis. We are going to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Greed has decided to not rule Earth but cause destruction and mayhem can he be stopped?

I finally have the power I always wanted I'm going to wreck havoc and cause destruction and when i've had my fun i'm going to destroy Earth and no one is powerful enough to stop me. *Goku appears instantly* how am i going to stop him he is a Homunculus God now. GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! *Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan* I can't allow you to destroy Earth these people have done nothing wrong to you. Goku its futile you can't beat me not even in that form. A blast hits Greed's back. Who did that? It was me prince Vegeta you will spill no blood today. *Greed smirks* your hilarious you think you can stop me. *Greed Grabs Vegeta's neck* I am the strongest in the universe you cannot and will not beat me. Wait a minute GOHAN! your son? yes I think Gohan could do it whenever he gets angry his power spikes. Its our only chance Gohan is the best. Meanwhile we hear a female voice say stop please we did nothing wrong from a distance Gohan yells Videl stop he is dangerous. I dont care Gohan he needs to stop. You know you humans are pests *Greed rushes over to Videl* Dont do whatever your going to do shes Innocent. Does it look like I care. *He grabs her by the throat and starts punching her* *Gohan starts to get angry his power increases* Stop this Greed a snap is heard and Videl drops to the ground *gohan snaps AHHHHHHHHH! *Gohans hair starts to turn red and his eye brows too with red eyes* Is he becoming a. (Cuts Vegeta off) a Super Saiyan God yes Goku replied amazing his power is exceeding mine. Its still climbing. You killed Videl im going to finish you. Oh you think you can fight me the great homunculus God. No im going to destroy you see if that works. Lets do the Ritual.


	10. Chapter 10

Lets do the ritual dad i'm going to kick his ass he killed Videl we need Vegeta, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and you dad lets do this. We believe in you Gohan you can do this. Greed grins you can't possibly beat me the odds atre stacked against you. Yeah but you are messing with Kakarots kid replied Vegeta. Im going to kill you Gohan then i will destroy the Earth and then the universe will be mine. Gohan you can do this everyone puts their hands on Gohans back and the begin to channel their energy into him as they turn Super Saiyan. Gohan gets lifted in the air in a blue aura around him. I have to do this the world and the universe is counting on me *Gohan clenches his fists in anger* I will beat him into the floor. the blue aura clears up Gohan has red white hair and a red with white aura with red eyes and eyebrows. Thats diffrent from your Super Saiyan God form Kakarot Vegeta implied im not sure but it is Super Saiyan God . Gohan looks at Greed with pure rage he says calmly Greed i'm going to stop but first I am going to beat your face into the ground. I'd like to see you try Gohan. There will be no trying I am going to kill you and send you to other world. Let the fight begin.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b062311d9ddad12d3086d240db6ab16e"Gohan and Greed have a fiercesome stare down has Gohan broke the barrier of his unlocked potiential. Can he defeat the Homunculus God find out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d994d680f34030e06e19a2cf903d3f"Greed i am going to kill you. You are no match for me I am the ultimate being in the universe you can't but before Greed can finish his sentence *BAM* Greed felt a share pain in his chest then *Gohan punched him in the face repeatedly*. You killed Videl im going to make you suffer. Greed grabs Gohan. If i were you Greed Id stop while im ahead. Why is that? Because im going to kick your ass into the ground then wipe the floor with you see if that works. *Gohan blasts Greed in the face* grrrrr thats it Greed punches gohan repeadly in the face. Gohan screams loudly i will beat you. Kakarot your sons power is unbelievable. Its crazy he got so strong in a matter of seconds out of pure rage. Greed punches Gohan and Gohan punches Greed in the face at the same time. That was good Gohan. I know. *Gohan appears behind Greed* punches a hold threw his chest. Thats one time ive died haha is that the best you got. No its not *Greed gathers energy* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Thats enough to destroy a planet. Maybe so. I cant allow the Earth to be destroyed. Greed says to himself his power is increasing dramatically no matter i will kill him. Greed im giving you one final chance to leave. Im not scared of you Gohan i havent even begun using my full power. What? *Greeds hair turns red and with red eyes and eyebrows*. His power just spiked up. You can say that again punches Gohan in the face really hard then the chest then breaks his arms. Now you cant fight. Wrong see the Super Saiyan God form has a healing factor my arms never got broke which means your toast. Yeah riiigt ugh this kid is pretty fast. Greed appears behind Gohan punching him in the back Gohan blocks the punches and hits Greed in the face. Its over Greed. *Greeds hair turns purple and his eyes turn purple as does his aura* no its not over it just begun. Oh hes power just spiked up dramatically again and still going. Greed has the other tattos on his eye his chest his left shoulder his fist and forehead. You cant beat me. Thats it Kame...haaaame...whats he . aghhhhhhh. Greeds half of his body is missing but regenerates. No matter what i do he keeps regenerating and his near deaths are making him stronger. Gohan you can do this. I hope so dad he really pissed me off im going to beat his face in. Good luck you cant defeat me kid. He cant not without one of these a strange voice replied. Who is he?/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Who are you? My name is Edward Elric ive known Greed for a long time hes a homunculus who was the Greed extracted from his father but after that he absorbed the rests powers Envy, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, and Gluttony plus himself he became very possible but after that he dissapeared from Amestris now i know where he went i heard he was traveling to Find a person named Goku which must be you. Yup thats me. Gohan is the one fighting Greed. Hes going to need the power of a Philosopher Stone to beat him because it matches the power of a person you are fighting or can create things. Gohan you need this. Greed looks at the Philosopher stone. Ehhh whats that going to do destroy me. Greed you killed Videl your going down ill make you pay *Edward tosses Gohan the stone * Gohan swallows it* Whoah whoah whats this i feel really strong i mean like it feels like i have more than just god power in me. Lets find out Gohan.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e06c6af95b39fe7309fe71838597e28a"You ready Gohan. I am going to kill you Greed. Yeah right you cant lay a scratch on before Greed can finish Gohan catches him off guard and punches his chest and face repeatedly until Greed arms his shield applied with Super Saiyan God and Beerus's energy. You cant beat me Gohan grabs Greed in a instant. WHAT? HOW? no mater. You cant win. I have to try the Universe is counting on me Greed i will defeat you! *Greed Laughs* I admire your Bravery and Loyalty to our world *the fight continues* damn Gohan its like your keeping pace with me but no matter *Greed increases his power* you cant stop me. *punches greed repeatedly in the face then kicks him to his knees then beats him repeatedly. you Ugh can beat me up all you want it wont matter. Gohan pauses for rest. This battle is intense Greed is indeed very powerful but can I stop him? /p 


	14. Chapter 14

Continuing our Battle...

So Gohan do you give up. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *punches Greeds fists but the collide instead* the battle continues in space. Greed starts to pant. Im keeping up with you Greed. Very good but can you *punches Greed in the face five times then knocks him to the ground* i wasnt kidding Greed im going to beat you no question about it. Hahahaha best joke i heard all day you forget i have all your fathers powers and Beerus's as well. I'm going to kill you Greed. Oh i see your still mad because i snapped your wife's neck. Greed thats enough! *god fists Greed* Ugh *blasts a Kamehameha wave at Greed* *Greed begins to pant* well... you... got.. skill kid ill give you that. Greed its over. No its not *knocks Gohan to the ground* damn he is fast its not easy keeping up with him. *they both pant as they are becoming exausted* Lets end this Greed. Exactly but before Greed could react *Gohan punches Greed's head off* go ahead and get back up I'm not done with you. *Greed says in his head* this is fun the most i've had in years He is so strong but only because i pissed him off. Greed its over. punches *Greed in the face and stomach* Heh heh heh it was a good fight. allow me to fix this *Greed goes to Videl and heals her neck and restarts her heart* I only wanted to have good battles sorry i killed you Videl. Greed also powers down. But right as he does so Vegeta charges in and grabs Greed and tosses him in the air. Vegeta charges up his attack. Everyone says what are you doing. Eliminating him i will not have anyone Stronger than Kakarot Exist. FINAL FLASH! *Greed Gasps well crap* Greed gets destroyed and his stones fall to the ground. heh heh heh Hes finished.


	15. Chapter 15

With the battle over Greed met his untimely demise at the hands of Vegeta but is Greed really dead?

Gohan i'm so proud of you your battle was amazing it seems you didn't absorb the God powers like i did. Didnt need to Dad *Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan God* You kept all of it. I guessv I did heheh well its all over too bad Vegeta killed Greed he did it because Greed wanted you to drop your guard by healing Videl he would of killed you as soon as you done so. Yeah Gohan you got to keep you guard up. Meanwhile... That Saiyan killed me he knew my plan now im dead and i dont have my stones im a regular human now. evil laughter can be heard hahaha. So Greed a shadowy figure approaches what if i could help you get your powers back. Greed smirks and laughs. The end


End file.
